


Footprints

by wolf08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf08/pseuds/wolf08
Summary: During Team Seven's search for the Land of Snow's runaway princess, Sakura vanishes and Sasuke is determined to find her. Written for: SasuSaku Fanzine: Connected. Genin SasuSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thought I would post my contribution to the "SasuSaku Fanzine: Connected" now that the embargo is lifted. I wrote this just over a year ago. I am especially proud of keeping it within the 1k word cap by exactly one word. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fan fiction using characters from the NarutoTM world, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. The story I tell here is created for entertainment only and is not part of the official NarutoTM storyline. I do not profit financially from this story.

Ankle-deep in powdery snow, Sasuke secured his cloak around his collar and trudged onward in pursuit of the damn runaway princess (again). Having expected to be paired with Sakura as he usually was, Sasuke was rather surprised when Kakashi instructed they fan out individually to cover more ground.

He wasn't disappointed by this, of course. He was just… _unsettled._

Naruto had barrelled into the southern forest, Kakashi, the western shore. Sasuke ventured eastward but not before glimpsing Sakura approach the dense forest at the foot of the Land of Snow's northern, snow-capped mountains. He frowned at the sight of the pink-haired girl with a thick, brown cloak disappearing through the monstrous trees, all alone, before he too began his trek.

Sasuke lay low as he crossed the rocky, snow-topped terrain with no sign of the missing princess. It had been a futile search anyways, because shortly after Naruto's voice blared into his headpiece, "Found her – believe it." From there, Kakashi ordered Team Seven to reassemble at their starting point.

"Roger," Sasuke responded.

And then – _silence_.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked a moment later, but there was no response.

Dread pooled in Sasuke's stomach as his eyes roamed towards the forest she had entered. "I'll get her," he found himself saying. He was already making a detour north before the words were out of his mouth.

Amidst his search of the area, Sasuke found a trail of small footprints winding through the tall trees towards the mountain base and he was certain they were hers. He followed them in earnest, but any relief he felt dissipated the moment he spied the fresh footprints emerge from the brush, converging with the smaller prints left by his teammate. _Damn it, Sakura._ Heart in his throat, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and picked up the pace. _Was she ambushed?_

He followed the messy trail. Abruptly, near the mountain base, the prints veered left. Sasuke was about to follow suit but upon closer observation, realized that Sakura's footprints were no longer among them.

He swiveled around, his mind racing through dreadful explanations for her footprints vanishing ( _was she knocked out and carried away?_ ). But then his eyes wandered upwards. Upon noticing the uneven distribution of snow on the looming tree branches, like something – or someone – had climbed them, a new thought occurred to him. _Did she tip them off and get away?_ he wondered before beginning his hopeful ascent.

At the top, he found that a narrow, steep path winding up the mountain lined by a familiar set of footprints was a short leap away. Relief mixed with frustration filled him then because what business did his teammate have racing all the way up the side of a mountain?Surely he would give her a piece of his mind when he found her (hopefully unscathed). In the meantime, Sasuke ventured on, into the sharp, bitter wind that stung the exposed skin of his face and tugged at his cloak. But he didn't slow his pace. Rather, he used chakra to cling to the slick, steep path to avoid what would surely be a perilous fall, ducked his head, and moved quickly.

The uphill battle culminated with a sharp turn in Sakura's trail of footprints, leading to a peak so steep it was nearly vertical, atop which Sasuke spotted a bit of a familiar beige cloak hanging over the edge. "Sakura!" Sasuke hissed and wondering how the hell she got all the way up there without falling to her death. Moments later, her head poked over the ledge, confirming that she was indeed perched on the landing above, and Sasuke released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. To his surprise, instead of the welcoming smile he expected, a look of sheer panic crossed her features.

"Brace yourself!" she cried.

Before he could work out what on earth he was to brace himself _from_ , Sakura's head disappeared from view again. The sound of a dull explosion resounded from the opposite side of the mountaintop, followed by a gigantic, ominous rumble.

Sasuke's stomach dropped as the ground shook violently. He pressed against the mountain wall, using every shred of his chakra to secure himself to the slick, snowy surface. When the shaking finally subsided, Sasuke leaped back onto the path, heart thrumming, peering up to where he hoped his teammate hadn't tumbled during the untimely earthquake. Just when he was about to scale the wall, to his immense relief, her head poked over the edge once more. This time, she was beaming.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, her green eyes blazing. Sasuke stared up at her in bemusement. "I was being followed by a group of Dotō's men, so I threw them off course and set an avalanche on them!"

"An avalanche?" Sasuke repeated, the gears turning in his head. _She must have set off an explosive at just the right spot._ He smirked. _That was… clever._

"I'm sorry for ignoring you guys – I didn't want the noise to disturb the snow too early." She gazed at him expectantly, like she was awaiting disapproval, her face flushed and body visibly trembling from the cold.

Sasuke sighed. "Come here," he said and outstretching an arm, beckoning for Sakura to slide down the peak toward him. She nodded and bravely did as instructed, emitting a tiny yelp as she gained speed on the slippery snow, but Sasuke caught her around the waist before she got anywhere near the path's edge.

Sakura clung to Sasuke's shoulders to steady herself, all while hurriedly mumbling through chattering teeth, "T-thanks, Sasuke-kun." She pulled back, eyes lowering to their boots. "I shouldn't have worried you… I'm sorry, that was –"

"Brilliant." The word escaped Sasuke's lips before he could think better of it.

Sakura's eyes met his then, a hopeful glimmer held in them. "Thanks," she glowed. "But with Dotō's men around, I think we'd better work in pairs again."

Though Sakura had done just fine on her own, Sasuke silently agreed.


End file.
